gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Undress to Kill
Undress to Kill is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Dwayne Forge from his apartment in Algonquin, Liberty City. Mission Head over to Dwayne's apartment near the Vespucci Circus train station. He will ask Niko to retake The Triangle Club in Bohan for him. Head over to Bronco Street in Bohan, Brucie Kibbutz will call you to see if you want to go there, but your going there for business, not pleasure. Enter the strip club. Once inside you will need to locate the three Trunchez Brothers acting as managers for the club. Listen in on a nearby conversation of two people near the top of the stairs. A red marker will show near the front of the strip club. Enter the room empty-handed and when the door closes, take out a knife or baseball bat. Quickly whack the first manager, Jose Trunchez, and go out of the office empty-handed. Head over to the second manager, Javier Trunchez, by the back. Don't kill him yet; just head to the very back corridor and walk thumb|300px|right|Walkthroughup to the guard. The final manager, Jesus Trunchez, is testing out a girl, so just go back out of the corridor until Niko has a clear view of the Javier. Take out a sniper rifle and quickly snipe him in the head. Local security will be informed - finish this quickly. Run to Jesus and take him and his guard out. BE WARNED: Some of the people watching strippers will pull out guns, so you might be in for a shoot-out. The mission is passed if Niko is alive after all three are dead. There are some alternative ways of doing this mission that will make it easier. The first option: silently kill Jose (the guy in the office) and then go outside and jack a car then drive it around the back of the club and use it to block the back door. You must then re-enter the club and take out Javier (the guy talking to the girl on the floor). At this point a gunfight will break out and Jesus will try and escape from the club, however since you have blocked off the back door, he will be unable to use it to make his escape and therefore must run out through the club making it a lot easier for Niko to kill him. The second option: repeat the first two steps in the previous option (kill guy in office : Block the back door). You must then re-enter the club and take out Javier (the guy talking to the girl on the floor). Behind / near him there are some steps, stand there and throw a Molotov Cocktail at him so he burns. Then quickly turn and run down the back hallway and kill the last guy that runs out. He'll have to run past you because you blocked the back door. The third option: silently kill Jose in his office, then run over to where Jesus is 'Test driving' a stripper. Quickly shoot the guard watching over Jesus and then kill him. Now the red door to the right of where you are standing will now unlock, Javier will then make a run for it. Sharply exit the club and sprint to the car-park where Javier is exiting through the main entrance. If you are fast enough, you should get there before he exit's the Strip Club. Finally, gun Javier down before he enters his Cavalcade. Javier has a Shotgun in his inventory, however he will not shoot at you. After you gun him down, the mission is completed. Check out the Liberty Tree website soon to see news about the The Triangle Club that you just shot up. Playboy X is unhappy though because he was an important investor in the Triangle Club. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $6,250. Completing the mission also unlocks the mission The Holland Play. Deaths *Jose Trunchez - Killed so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Javier Trunchez - Killed so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Jesus Trunchez - Killed so that Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. Trivia *The mission's title is a spoof of the 1980 Brian De Palma film Dressed To Kill . *This is one of several missions which can be completed after main completion of the game. *All of the club managers are Hispanic brothers and their first names start with J. *All of the club managers death reason are the same.(To get the club back for Dwayne) de:Undress to Kill es:Undress to Kill pl:Undress to Kill Category:Missions in GTA IV